


Cold Hands

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [48]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Cold Weather, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Killer is always cold, but he can count on Poke to warm him up.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Poke belongs to [Kris!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com) I wanted to write some fluff for them since they had a bit of a tough week <3

Killer whines as he walks into the kitchen, barely awake, with his messy hair falling in his eyes and his oversized sweater slipping off one shoulder.  Poke smiles, letting him collapse into his chest, still making pathetic muffled noises. “‘s cold,” Killer mutters, without pulling his face out of Poke’s shoulder. 

“Still not awake, are you?” Poke asks, chuckling as he runs his fingers through his hair, combing out his lavender curls.

Killer shakes his head, nuzzling in closer.  It’s a peaceful moment, broken only by Poke’s yelp as he slides icy hands under his hoodie and onto the warm bare skin of his back.  He laughs, clinging like a barnacle as Poke tries to squirm away. “You’re warm,” he says happily, cuddling up close, pressing his cold nose into the crook of his neck.  

“Here,” Poke says, handing over his cup of coffee in an act of self-defense, shaking his head as Killer wraps his fingers around the mug, almost purring as he soaks up the warmth.  “Menace.” He kisses Killer’s temple before pouring himself another cup. 

“Mm, you love me,” Killer says with a sweet, smug little smile.

Poke smiles back at him.  “And I always will.”

Killer sits down with him on the couch, curling up against his side.  “I love you too, Po’ika.” Despite the coffee, he dozes off in a few minutes, and Poke gently takes the mug from his slack fingers before he pulls the quilt off the back of the sofa to wrap it around them both.  They’ll need to open the shop before long, but for now, they can sit together and he’ll keep Killer warm.


End file.
